Her Fears
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: He knew of her nightmares but he also knew that she needed to overcome her fears Prompt for September 6th


Title: Her Fears

Characters: Tidus/Yuna

Rating: Mature/Adult

Disclaimers: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum Final Fantasy. Square Soft/Enix owns Final Fantasy and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit.

Summary: He knew of her nightmares but he also knew that she needed to overcome her fears

A/N: Prompt for September 6th – Tidus/Yuna – Comfort Sex – 'Tidus takes Yuna to the temple to help overcome her memories of fighting her Aeons.'

Timeline: Post FFX-2

Word Count: 2,422

Betaed: Nope

Her Fears

Tidus was currently doing sit-ups on the ground in front of Lulu and Wakka's house, training for the Blitzball tournament that was coming up. Wakka, despite retiring from Blitzball, had taken up being the coach once more and was pushing everyone to their limits. They had won their first game in ten years when Tidus first arrived in Spira and now that he was back, he was going to make sure they won again.

Tidus just found out amusing that Wakka had readily gone with changing their motto of 'Just do the best we can' to 'Victory'. Of course, that didn't help with Wakka going crazy with the training regime. He was half-convinced Wakka was trying to keep him tired from doing anything with Yuna.

Tidus stopped his sit-ups when he saw Yuna walking into his vision. She was dressed in a simple floor length white skirt and a light purple halter top. Her long hair had been cut, returning to the short hairstyle she had when he first met her. Everyone had been stunned that Yuna had changed her style dramatically but when she told them that she had changed due to losing Tidus, having him back allowed her to return to her more sedated clothing.

Everyone had looked at Tidus, who just raised his hands up in surrender, shaking his head to indicate that he had nothing to do with her choice. He hadn't even known that she was planning on getting her hair cut. She hadn't changed her clothing completely; she still wore her gunner's outfit. Tidus had to admit that he really liked her shorts and her top, especially his symbol that hung between her breasts.

Shaking his head from the memories of him and Yuna making out because he had found the top too irresistible to resist, he focused on his girlfriend once more only to tilt his head when he noticed her hesitating at the bottom of the steps leading to the temple where they had first met.

Frowning in concern, he saw her bit her bottom lip, her left hand coming up to her lips as fought internally with some choice before sighing, her shoulders slumping as she stepped away from the temple, turning her head away. Her hand fell back down to her side and she turned around completely.

She spotted Tidus and smiled brightly, hiding the pain that was clear in his eyes. Tidus was curious to why Yuna wasn't going to enter the temple. He got up, brushing the sand off his shorts as his girlfriend neared him, giving him a quick kiss.

"Hey, you're not gonna go in?" Tidus asked, gesturing to the temple and Yuna shook her head, giving him a bright smile.

"No, I was actually looking for you," she told him. "Are you nearly finished? I thought we could go for a walk along the beach before getting the boat to Luca?" Tidus looked at Wakka, who nodded and he turned back to Yuna.

"Yeah, give me an hour or so? I'm gonna finish up here then I'll get washed. Meet at the beach?" Yuna nodded, reaching up to kiss him softly. Tidus moaned as he slipped his hands over her waist, pulling her in only for a cough to break them apart. They turned to see Wakka was staring pointedly at them. Yuna giggled as Tidus glared at the older man for interrupting them.

"I should go," Yuna told Tidus, who looked at her once more.

"Sure, I'll see you soon. Be careful," he told her and she nodded, kissing his cheek before walking off, aware of Tidus' eyes on her form. Once she was out of sight, Tidus got a ball to the head, causing him to growl as he turned around, rubbing his head. "Would you quit that?"

"Stop staring after your girlfriend then," Wakka shot back only to get a glare in return before Tidus looked at the temple with a thoughtful look then looked at Wakka.

"Can you tell me why Yuna won't enter the temple?" Tidus asked, noticing Wakka stilling in shock before he spun around to face the blonde.

"Ya mean she's hasn't told ya?" he demanded. Tidus frowned confused. "What has she told ya about her trip looking for you?"

"Er, the spheres, Lenne and Shuyin and all that. Nothing about the temples though," Tidus told him and Wakka sighed, shaking his head.

"It musta hit her harder than we thought," Wakka said mostly to himself.

"Wakka?" he asked and Wakka gestured to the bench in front of the house. Tidus sat down on it as Wakka paced the floor in front of him.

"Listen…while they were searching for you, they ran into a few problems. Fiends started pouring out of the temples in different places," Wakka started. Tidus' breath caught in his chest. Fiends in the temples? "Yuna took it upon herself to rid the temples of the fiends which meant searching down the cause of them. I arrived shortly after they did only to discover something that shocked me. Valefor." Tidus' eyes widen in shock.

"Valefor?" he demanded as he stood up. "Yuna's Aeon? Her first one?" Wakka nodded.

"Ya. She, Rikku and Paine fought it, sending it back to the Farplane and Yuna just had some sort of breakdown. She was furious. Valefor came back but she had to fight him and send him back to the Farplane. The temple was where she met you. It just seemed like Shuyin was destroying everything that was precious to her but at the time, she didn't know it was Shuyin. She still thought it was you they were chasing."

"Wakka, did she face any of her other Aeons?" Tidus asked and Wakka gave a helpless shrug.

"I don't know," he admitted. "She never said anything about the other temples and neither did the other two but if I were to guess…I think she did." Tidus' hands clenched into fists. He was furious. Yuna's Aeons came back only for her to fight them. How could Shuyin do that to her?

He decided he needed to see Paine. She would be the best one to ask.

~_HF_~

Tidus pretended everything was alright when he caught up with Yuna at the dock. She smiled when she saw him; they exchanged kisses before boarding the boat where they were heading to Bevelle where one of Yuna's friends, Paine, was currently living.

While Yuna was distracted, Tidus walked over to Paine, touching her elbow gently to catch her attention. Paine looked at him.

"Listen, I need to talk to you," Tidus hissed the young woman. Paine nodded curiously as she followed Tidus into an empty room. Closing the door, Tidus turned to face Paine with a serious expression.

"Did Yuna face her Aeons in the temples?" Tidus asked. Paine just stared at him. Tidus sighed. "Look, you're the only one that I know who will not lie to me. Yuna will just skirt the conversation and Rikku adored Yuna's Aeons." Paine nodded, understanding.

"The first was one Bahamut in Bevelle," Paine started. "She had been so stunned to see him that she stepped in front of him trying to stop him from attacking us but it had been for nothing. We were forced to fight him. You know of Valefor?" Tidus nodded. "She was furious, really furious. None of us had ever seen her like that. She kept asking why did they come back, why were they attacking everyone, why would they try and destroy the memory of her meeting you for the first time." Tidus looked away, closing his eyes in pain. "Ifrit had been the third one. Ixion was the fourth one. By then, she was working on automatic but she still asked her Aeons why they were coming back. The only answer they provided was to attack her. We also faced Yojimbo in the Calm lands. We faced her last three Aeons, Shiva, Anima and the Magus Sisters one after the other in the Farplane when we went to stop Shuyin from using Vegnagun. She found out that it wasn't you after the fight with Ixion."

"Damn it!" Tidus swore as he turned around, punching his fist into the wall. Paine jumped at the sound before she hurried forward, taking Tidus' hand into hers and sighing at the sight of the blood.

"That was stupid," Paine scolded him.

"They were her Aeons. She had to sacrifice them in the battle against the Sin. What kind of bastard was he that he brought them back to make her fight them?"

"A bastard in pain," Paine muttered as she called up her healing powers that she gained during her trip with Rikku and Yuna. "He was stuck in a limbo where he was seeing the death of his love one in a loop."

"Doesn't give him the right to use her Aeons against her," he muttered under his breath. Paine felt her lips curl into a half-smirk. He was stubborn one, much like Yuna. She liked knowing that Yuna had someone who was looking out for her.

"What are you going to do?" Paine asked once she finished healing his hand. Tidus took it back, looking at it before he sighed.

"What I have to," he muttered, mostly to himself.

~_TM_~

Yuna was looking through her bookcase when she heard Tidus come up from behind her. She turned around, smiling when she spotted him.

"I have a surprise for you," Tidus told Yuna, holding up the blindfold. Yuna looked at him before looking at the blindfold then looked at Tidus once more. He recognised that look on her face. "Please?" Yuna bit back her smile at the puppy-dog looks on his face before she nodded, giving in.

Tidus smiled as he stepped forward, placing the blindfold over her eyes. He made sure it was comfortably tied before sweeping her up into his arms. She let out a squeak, her arms wrapping themselves around his neck, holding on for dear life before she hit him on the shoulder when she felt him laughing at her.

"Next time, warn me!" she scolded him. Tidus just grinned, knowing that she couldn't see him before he walked out of their house and over to the temple. The grin faded away to nervousness and he just hoped that he was making the right choice here.

Yuna could only hear Tidus' breathing, his footsteps walking on something that sounded like stone. She tightened her grip around his neck when she felt they were being raised. She trusted Tidus with her life but she didn't like not knowing what was happening.

Soon she felt Tidus come to a stop and he placed her back onto her feet. He stepped behind her, loosening the knot and allowed the blindfold to slip from her eyes.

Blinking, she opened them and took in her surrounding only to gasp and take a step back, bumping into Tidus. His arms came around her waist, holding her close as she stared at the gap where her Aeon Valefor had attacked her from.

"Tidus…" she turned in his embrace, not wanting to look at it anymore. She still had nightmares of that day.

"I know," Tidus told her, stopping her. "I know that you faced Valefor and you had to fight him." Yuna stared up at him as tears trickled down her face. Tidus reached out and wiped them away. "I know of your nightmares, did you really think you managed to sneak out of bed without me knowing?"

"Why?" she whispered. He bent his head, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Because you need to face it," he whispered. She shook her head but Tidus nodded. "You can't keep hiding from it."

"I had to fight them," she whispered and Tidus nodded.

"I know," he whispered back. He had hoped that she would talk about the battle but he knew her better and decided to distract her in a different way.

He kissed her, softly at first before he deepened the kiss. Yuna moaned, her hands sliding into his hair. He lowered them onto the blankets, which he had brought with him, so he was over Yuna.

They broke the kiss for a moment to look each other in the eyes before Yuna nodded; bringing Tidus' lips back down to hers. His hands went down her side, quickly undoing the skirt and pushing it aside, his hands going up to her top.

They shifted so Tidus was on his knees and Yuna was sitting up. She helped him to remove her top before she reached forward, removing his top and baring his tanned chest. She leaned forward, kissing the spot over his heart, her hands going down toward the button of his jeans.

He helped her to remove his bottoms, kicking off his shoes as he did before he laid her back down, their hands seeking out skin, lips touching face, neck and shoulders as Tidus shifted before pushing himself slowly into Yuna.

Yuna winced when there was a twinge of pain as he entered her but she pushed it to the back of her mind. She wanted to concentrate on him and only him. He kissed her neck as he stilled, making sure she was comfortable.

She glared at him and he chuckled, pulling out of her then pushing back in. she moaned, her hips arching. He felt hot and heavy on top of her and she liked it. She liked knowing he was above her, inside of her after two years of believing she would never have this moment with him.

Tears slipped free when she realised she was making love with him in the same temple when she first met him. It felt symbolic to her. Tidus slowed when he spotted the tears. She just shook her head, giving him a bright smile. Relieve, he bent down, kissing her tears away as he sped up his moments.

It didn't take long for them to come, Tidus gasping Yuna's name and Yuna whispering Tidus' name. They lay there for a few moments longer; just relishing the feel of each other before Tidus slowly shifted himself off Yuna, not wanting to squash her. Yuna moaned her loss before it turned to a moan of contentment when Tidus kiss the side of her neck, his arms wrapping around her now cool body.

Yuna turned around with Tidus spooning up against her. He kissed her neck and she sighed happily. For once, she felt happy within the temples.

The End


End file.
